1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flagpole devices and more particularly pertains to a new flagpole device for displaying an illuminating a flag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flagpole devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that supports and illuminates a flag during periods of darkness. Further, the device should include a means of self-sustaining power.